Un mundo nuevo
by Kyoko Remilia Vi Ushiromiya
Summary: ¿Qué es necesario para cambiar el mundo? Y más aún ¿Qué es necesario para cambiar el mundo de forma radical? Unos dirán una guerra, otros dirán que la cura contra todas las enfermedades y otros dirán otras, todos validos pero vayamos a algo más particular ¿Qué hay que hacer o que tiene que ocurrir para que una persona cambia radicalmente? Te invito a descubrirlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Reunión desencadenante **

¿Qué es necesario para cambiar el mundo? Y más aún ¿Qué es necesario para cambiar el mundo de forma radical? Unos dirán una guerra, otros dirán que la cura contra todas las enfermedades y otros dirán otras, todos validos pero vayamos a algo más particular ¿Qué hay que hacer o que tiene que ocurrir para que una persona cambia radicalmente? Pues te invito a que lo descubras en esta pequeña historia de cómo un pequeño cambio puede convertir un mundo 1P en un mundo 2P.

Como una rutina, las reuniones mundiales eran un completo caos sin excepción. América centrado en ser el que presidiera la reunión aunque estuvieran en la otra punta del mundo y cuando por fin conseguían iniciar la reunión y que todas los presentes prestaran atención, alguien soltaba un comentario fuera del tema a tratar y comenzaban las peleas entre naciones (Inglaterra y Francia, principalmente).

-Hermano mayor Francia, ¿podrías devolvernos las pinturas que nos robaste?- preguntaba Italia al rubio.

-Claro que si Italita- sonreía Francia- pero antes deberás ganarme en esgrima- mientras sacó se arma de a saber donde aterrorizando a los dos italianos.

-JAJAJA- reía Inglaterra- frog idiota, devuélveles lo robado a esos dos, son suyas ¿no te da vergüenza?- le reprochaba burlón.

-En ese caso- intervino un cansado Grecia- Inglaterra devuélveme todas las piezas que me quitaste del Partenón de Atenas y que tienes expuestas en tu casa.

-Yo-yo no te he quitado nada- contestó nervioso el inglés mientras el francés se reía.

-Empieza la reunión- golpeó Alemania contundentemente la mesa poniendo a todos en su sitio y atendiendo al rubio-Bueno…el primer punto del día es…

-Hey guys - apareció por la puerta la primera potencia mundial, Estados Unidos- listen to me, tengo la solución para esta fea crisis- emocionado se sentó en la una de las sillas, la central claro, es Estados Unidos…- veréis...- se giró hacia el alemán al que había cortado- ¿Puedo hablar? Bueno pues que se me ha ocurrido una idea para solucionar la crisis.

-¿Oh? ¿Nos vas a dar la alegría de que piensas acabar con tu vida de una vez, da?

-Voy a acuñar una moneda de platino con el valor de los suficientes dólares como para pagar mi deuda- soltó de una- ¿Qué opináis Unión Europea?- se giró hacia los miembros de dicha unión.

-Que idea más absurda…

-Estoy con el fortachón- contestó Inglaterra quien se giró a mirar a sus "compañeros" y vio a todos con el pulgar arriba- Idiotas, no le deis la razón al tonto de Alfred- les riñó.

-Yo estoy en contra tanto de Alfred como de Anglaterra- contestó el francés- todo lo que empieza por A es algo nefasto.

-¿Dices algo, amigo?- le preguntó sonriendo "amablemente" el español a su derecha- Lola te puede hacer cambiar de opinión ¿no?- le susurró.

-Siempre hay excepciones en las reglas, mi querido amigo Antonio.

Como de costumbre la reunión mundial se convirtió en una reunión donde unos discuten, otros sueltan tonterías, otros simplemente aprovechan para dormir o para charlar ignorando que estaban en una conferencia, y Alemania intenta poner orden, cosa que era una causa perdida.

-Veee- susurró el italiano menor mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en la mesa, claramente cansado.

-Aguanta ahí, Italia, atiende- le ordenaba su amigo alemán.

-Pues tu cocina da pena- gritaba el cejudo.

-No me hagas hablar…-le contestaba el francés.

-Si tienes algo que decirme dímelo, venga frog- le retó el inglés.

-Honhonhon, nadie le dice al hermano mayor que hacer.

-Te voy a…- y por extraño que parezca ambas naciones, la inglesa y la francesa, se concentraron en pelearse, llegando incluso a olvidarse donde estaban.

-Ojala hubiera una forma de que esos dos no pelearan, aru.

-Todo se arreglaría si se hicieran todos uno con Rusia, ¿da?

-Nadie se unirá con el cerdo comunista mientras el hero este aquí para impedirlo.

-Yo ya no soy comunista- le sonrió Ivan.

-Nadie va a hacerse uno con nadie, aru.

-¿Eh?- Rusia le miró sin perder su perturbadora sonrisa- ¿Ni siquiera tú, China?

-Ve… ¿y tú qué opinas, Lu?

-¿Dices algo, Italia?- preguntó el rubio extrañado, pues el tono del italiano parecía más de estar hablando consigo mismo o un susurro casi imperceptible con tanto jaleo.

-¿Eh?- el pequeño giró asustado hacia su amigo ¿le había escuchado?- Ve…PASTAAA- le sonrió son su carita boba haciendo que Ludwig volviera a la reunión con un pequeño suspiro.

-Yo creo que el señor América tiene razón y…- Japón intentaba aportar algo a la discusión siendo interrumpido por un golpe en la mesa que hizo revolverse en su asiento al asiático.

-A ver Japón, da tus propias opiniones- le cortó el bien armado Suiza.

-Aléjate del señor Austria, pelo legía- gritaba la mujer que representaba a la nación húngara y país pionero en el ámbito de fabricar sartenes de gran calidad y con la última tecnología de materiales antiadherentes (así la sangre no se pega y se quita más fácilmente, solía decir ella a quienes la preguntaban o a los que molestaban al austriaco ejemejemPrusiaejemejem).

-Pero si solo quiero pedirle amablemente al señoritingo podrido que componga una asombrosa melodía sobre y para la maravillosa e increíble persona que soy yo- se señalaba el prusiano más egocéntrico.

-Un réquiem para tu funeral es lo que va a componer para ti como no te alejes ahora mismo- amenazaba Hungría mientras el austriaco hacia como si esos dos no existieran.

-Ve…essi non sono così male, Lu- suspiraba el italiano menor.

-¿Qué susurras, Italia?- le preguntaba algo más molesto el alemán que harto estaba de sus susurros y esta vez había escuchado algo de Lu ¿sería que le llamaba o algo así?- si tienes algo que decirme dímelo de forma que yo te entienda o déjalo para cuando haya un descanso.

-Ve…lo siento- se disculpó el italiano- Dannazione e sensuale tedesco… al termine non sará in grado di venire a un incontro per il mal di schiena.

-ITALIA- le gritó, puede que demasiado alto (si te mira la sala entera hasta el punto de dejar sus asuntos para prestarte atención, significa que SÍ has gritado demasiado).

-¿Qué ocurre, West?

-Dejémoslo por hoy- propuso el americano- parece que algunos no están muy centrados en la reunión- lanzó una mirada acusatoria al comedor de patatas.

-Porque tu lo digas, capitalista obeso ¿da?- fue el último comentario que se escuchó entre las naciones antes de que todos salieran de la sala, no sin antes que el francés le guiñara un ojo a Alemania y soltara una risita para vergüenza del de pelo más corto.

Se encontraban en Italia, por lo que tiraron de tópicos, por lo que comieron pizza pero no todos juntos en lo que denominaríamos una "paz mundial" sino cada uno con los suyos, China huyendo de Rusia, Rusia huyendo de Bielorrusia…España despidiéndose de sus amigos para irse a la casa del anfitrión mayor que lo gritaba…Francis y Gilbert, junto con el pequeño y amarillo Gilbird, se quedaron por el lugar discutiendo a donde ir a continuación…

Canadá vagaba por los pasillos como alma en pena, pues le habían obligado a él y a Arthur ir a comer con su egocéntrico hermano. A lo lejos divisó en punto de encuentro que habían establecido y como no, los de habla inglesa estaban discutiendo, cuando se hubo lo suficiente pudo ver de qué se trataba.

-Vamos a comer hamburguesas.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-Que SI.

-NO.

-SI.

-Alfred, que no, come algo más sano para variar.

-¿Tus ensaladas venenosas? Prefiero morir por sobrepeso- se cruzó de brazos el americano.

-Otra vez no- pensó el canadiense.

-¿Y ese?- preguntó Arthur a su ex colonia.

-¿Y tu quien eres?- preguntó Alfred.

-Soy yo, TU HERMANO.

-Oh…Oh, es cierto- rió- perdona, el sol me ha deslumbrado hace tanto sol…

-No te molestes, Al- contestó molesto, estaba muy cansado que no lo tomaran en cuenta, él era una nación más, ÉL era incluso más grande (en sentido territorial) que su hermano, el segundo país más grande del mundo detrás del mismísimo Rusia, ÉL era el hermano mayor, era paciente, amable y mucho mejor que su hermano, no merecía ser olvidado solo porque Estados Unidos era más ruidoso, incluso le llamaban América, Él también era parte de América al igual que los países del Sur de América.

-Bro, ¿estás bien?

-¿Uh?- se dio cuenta que llevaba mucho tiempo callado- vayamos a comer a cualquier sitio.

-Yo paso, no voy a comer con vosotros. No es como si me estuviera haciendo el duro o como si tuviera a otros con los que ir a comer sino que…no tengo hambre…vuelvo a mi casa.

-Hey espera Iggy- no logró detenerlo, tampoco es que tuviera energías para ello, efectos secundarios de comer mucha comida basura, supuso.

Mientras, en la casa del anfitrión a la reunión

-Escúchame Roma, por favor póntelo- le rogaba el español- solo un momentito, el Jefe lo hizo por ti especialmente, trabajé un montón para acabarlo.

-Aún así- le contestó sonrojado- no voy a ponerme este…esta…cosa- tiró con desprecio el objeto de la discusión por los aires, por suerte España lo cogió antes de que cayera al suelo.

-No seas malo, Roma- le puso ojos de cachorrito consiguiendo avergonzar más al menor.

-Rayos, compórtate como la nación adulta que eres- Romano parecía tener una pequeña pelea interna intentando decidir qué hacer- ESTA BIEN, ME LO PONDRÉ.

-Fusosososo- entre saltitos de alegría y gritos de unos y del otro subieron al cuarto del dueño de la casa.

-Hagámoslo pronto antes de que Veneziano aparezca- cerró la puerta del cuarto y le arrebató la dichosa prenda al español que estaba sentado en la cama ansioso- pero gírate, idiota. No me voy a desnudar contigo mirándome.

-Oh, lo siento- se giró sin perder la ilusión en la cara.

El italiano gruñón al que tanto quería el español miró con atención la prenda que tanto le había afectado, se trataba de un tomate, si, un tomate, el español había pensado que hacer un disfraz de tomate era jodidamente patético…una especie de mono rojo, pero no un rojo discreto, no no no, un rojo pasión que serviría como nuevo color antiniebla, además una pequeña capa verde a picos, lo peor de todo para Romano era que su ex tutor tenía otro a juego para que fueran iguales en la próxima fiesta de disfraces que se celebrara.

-¿Estas ya listo?- preguntó en dado la vuelta.

-Si joder…acabemos ya con esta tontería…- en cuanto el otro se giró no pudo reprimir el impulso de abrazar al tomate italiano- suéltame, bastardo.

-Estas tan mono- se separó al aturdido chico y empezó a inspeccionar el disfraz- dime ¿te aprieta por un lado? ¿Esta suelto de más? ¿Te esta cómodo?

-¿Cómo coño voy a estar cómodo con un traje como este?- le gritó en toda la cara pero el otro solo se preocupo deponerle sobra la cabeza una boina verde.

-Como un tomate- rió feliz- y encima te has puesto colorado, que tierno eres Roma.

-No-no estoy sonroja bastardo. Quiero quitarme esto ya.

-Clar- antes de que la nación ibérica pudiera acabar de hablar un sonido le alertó- ¿Has oído eso?

-Será Feliciano tropezándose con cualquier cosa, estará bien el muy inútil.

-No he oído la puerta abrirse, ni la voz de Italia- la voz de España sonaba seria habiendo perdido su tono alegre y despreocupado habitual- quédate aquí, Romano, mientras yo voy a ver qué ha pasado.

-¿Vas a dejarme aquí solo con…esto puesto? No será nada…

-Lovino- ser llamado Lovino por el español era algo que nunca utilizaba, siempre eran o apodos cariñosos que provocaban sonrojos irritantes en el italiano, pero ser llamado por su nombre humano sin diminutivos significaba algo muy malo- te digo que te quedes aquí mientras voy a ver qué pasa abajo ¿de acuerdo?- le metió en uno de los armarios, en el más grande que había en el cuarto y le dio también la ropa para que se cambiara- vuelvo en un minuto.

-España, bastardo, estás exagerando- pero antes de que pudiera acabas de hablar había cerrado la puerta del armario y después escucho la del cuarto.

-¿Por qué se pone así? Nadie habría entrado en casa…debe ser un malentendido, si, solo eso- se intentó reconfortar mientras se cambiaba- viejo bastardo, empiezas a chochear.

El tiempo pasaba y estaba seguro que más de un minuto había pasado, estaba asustado puesto que el español si tenía razón a la hora de que en la casa había entrado alguien pues se escuchaban gritos y sonidos de lucha que intentaba silenciarlos con sus manos en los oídos ¿Qué debería hacer? El bastardo estaba en peligro y él tendría que bajar a ayudarlo, es SU casa joder, él ya es mayor no necesita a España para defenderse ¡YA NO ES UN NIÑO!, pero…pero él…él es un maldito…

-¡Espera!- se escuchó en algún lugar de la casa seguido de unos pasos que se iban acercando a donde estaba Lovino escondido. El italiano tembló asustado cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta del cuarto- ¡No te acerques ahí!- y otro golpe. Parecía como si el asaltante hubiera sido alcanzado por el español y ahora estuvieran peleando de nuevo.

-Se acabó, voy a salir- Lovino no era un cobarde, para nada, en su país había nacido la mafia no iba a él ser menos.

Tan pronto como encontró el arma que siempre guardaba en su mesita de noche, por precaución, salió fuera del cuarto para encontrarse que no había nadie. Inspecciono el pasillo para ver que no había nadie y pasó a revisar de habitación en habitación por si el muy cobarde del bastardo intruso se escondía en alguna de ellas o por si el bastardo español estaba malherido…no es como si estuviera preocupado, que idea más tonta se le pasa a la gente por la cabeza, Lovino Vargas preocupado por el bastardo de España…bueno puede que un poco si…y más con este silencio sepulcral, y había visto muchas películas del bastardo de las hamburguesas como para saber que al silencio venia un susto. En la segunda planta no había nadie, lo que dejaba la planta baja como única posibilidad de encontrar a alguien, Lovino bajó los peldaños de la escalera uno a uno, despacio, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, incluso procuró que su propio corazón y respiración se relajaran para permitirle escuchar con mayor claridad. Lástima que no hubo centrado también su sentido de la vista, si lo hubiera hecho habría visto el cuerpo tendido al pie de la escalera y no se hubiera tropezado y por consiguiente caído de bruces contra el suelo provocando a su vez que su nariz, a causa del golpe, empezara a sangrar.

-Mierda- masculló llevándose una mano a la nariz en un intento de que parara de sangrar- con que jodida cosa me he tropezado- comenzó a incorporarse y cargando en sus ojos de la peor de sus miradas cargada totalmente de odio y rencor para descargarla en la dichosa cosa que le hizo caerse- ¿España?- esa fue su sorpresa. El español estaba ahí, al pie de la escalera, caído, y cuyas piernas y brazos tenían una postura de lo menos natural que existía, también presentaba heridas sangrantes a modo de cortes en las manos, antebrazos, rostro, y una que casi era un rasguño en el cuello- ¡ESPAÑA! ¡DESPIERTA DESGRACIADO!- con manos temblorosas toco el rostro de la nación herida con cuidado de no moverlo mucho- ¿Puedes oírme? ¿Quién…quien te ha hecho esto…?

Cegado por la ira y el dolor se incorporó mirando hacia todos lados buscando al agresor, iba a matarlo, eso lo tenía claro, le daba igual quien fuese.

-Entras en mi casa…intentado robarme o que se yo…hieres a Antonio… ¿y piensas que te voy a dejar ir sin más?- gritaba hacia todos lados previniendo que no lo atacara por la espalda. Fue entonces cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente de la cocina y seguramente sería el sonido de la puerta trasera que se encontraba allí al abrirse- Fligio di puttana…

-No…

-¿Qué?- el italiano se paró en seco.

-No vayas…

-¿Estás vivo?- se arrodilló enfrente suya.

-Si…jajá…- claramente le costaba hablar al español pero aún así le dedico su mejor sonrisa al niño que cuido tiempo atrás- no vayas…por favor.

-¿Pero es que no ves que te ha hecho el muy desgraciado? ¿Quién es? ¿Quién ha sido?

-Eso no importa, ahora escu-

-¿Qué no importa?- cada vez comprendía menos al ibero. Decidido a vengar al de ojos esmeraldas se levantó del sitio, pero fue obligado a caer al suelo de nuevo por culpa de una patada que el español le había propinado en la pierna, perdiendo así el equilibrio- ¿Qué haces tú ahora?- ambos que quejaron del dolor, uno por el nuevo batacazo contra el suelo y el otro por el dolor de su pierna probablemente rota.

-Escúchame bien, Romano- habló serio y muy cabreado- cuando te digo que no vayas es que NO VAYAS, hazme caso por una vez- el italiano estaba paralizado- Hay alguien más herido en la casa- continuó habiendo captado por completo la atención del chico, debía hablar rápido y claro, estaba empezando a perder el conocimiento- búscalo y llama a urgencias lo más rápido que puedas, no te quedes solo ¿entiendes? llama a quien sea, Bélgica, Holanda, Francis o Gil ellos se quedarán contigo sin ningún problema, están todos aquí por la conferencia y no tendrás…no tendrás problemas.

-Pero…- ya había comenzado a llorar parecía que el español se le iba a morir allí mismo- Tú vas a estar bien, ¿verdad?

-Ah, es cierto- esquivo la pregunta del de ojos miel- no te he dicho quien está en casa, perdóname…- cada vez veía más borroso al chico- Alemania está en el salón, ni se te ocurra pintarle un- escupió sangre mientras giraba la cabeza para evitar manchar al chico- ni se te ocurra pintarle un bigote con rotulador cuando yo no mire, eh- rió.

-Idiota, bromear hasta en momentos como estos.

-Soy el peor jefe del mundo mundial- intentó limpiar con la mano los ojos llorosos del más joven pero sintió un terrible dolor en su extremidad- Agh.

-No te muevas, no te muevas- le ordenó, le dolía hasta a él.

-Que mono eres Lovincito, siempre preocupándote por mí, no cambies nunca y recuerda… que el Jefe te quiere mucho y que has como un hijo para él- cerró los ojos consumido por el dolor físico que sentía y provocando que el corazón de Romano se encogiera y rompiera en mil pedazos quedándose inmóvil.

La nariz italiana dejó de sangrar al rato pero sus ojos no dejaron de expulsar lágrimas, pero cuando empezó a sentirse idiota decidió hacer lo que le había dicho el español y se dirigió al salón, entonces reparó en la batalla campal que se había sucedido allí. Cojines, sillas, libros, estanterías enteras, mesas y todo lo que alguna vez estuvo sobre algo estaba desparramado por el suelo de la sala, cuadros rasgados y perforados, y lo más perturbador de todo. La sangre. Sangre por toda la sala, fresca aún la que hacia una especie de río hacia otro cuerpo inerte en el suelo, un cuerpo alemán que tantas veces le había querido ver así (o eso había jurado, pues ahora no quería ver más sangre), pero debía hacer lo que España le había mandado por lo que se acercó al rubio para examinarlo. En su mejilla izquierda una muy fea herida expulsaba sangre y teñía la blanca piel del rubio, además de varios cortes en el brazo izquierdo bastante graves y-y…Romano no lo soportó más y vomitó allí mismo.

-Llamar- fue lo primero que dijo tras limpiarse- necesita llamar a…- por fin cayó en la cuenta ¿Dónde estaba Veneziano? Aterrado por la idea de que el intruso hubiera dejado al idiota de su fratello igual o peor que a las otras dos naciones zarandeó al alemán. Aplicando la lógica de "Donde está Ludwig, está su fratello y donde está su fratello, está el macho patatas" ¿no es tan descabellada la idea de que Feliciano este en la casa, no?- Despierta, pedazo de idiota hecho de patatas musculosas o te juro por todos dioses habidos y por haber que te mato aquí mismo- consiguió su objetivo, pero no fue como esperaba- ¿Y mi hermano?

-¿Italien?- Alemania parecía desorientado y sus ojos no parecían enfocar bien.

-La mitad sur- le contestó.

-Apártate de mí- sin esperar respuesta del otro le propinó una certera patada en el pecho a Romano que por inercia su cuerpo se desplazó un par de metros.

-¿pero qué haces?- Lovino no pudo pronunciar esas palabras pues había sido privado del habla y del oxigeno por culpa de ese golpe por unos segundos.

El alemán intentó incorporarse y caminar, pero al dar el primer paso se resbaló con la sangre que allí había y se cayó de nuevo al suelo, inconsciente- esta me la pagas- tosió Romano y buscó su teléfono entre los bolsillos suyos propios y los del alemán, dado que no tenía el suyo al parecer. Tecleó en el patatófono (palabra que Romano había inventado para llamar al teléfono móvil alemán) y buscó en su agenda de contactos. Por lógica latina, Austria debería ser el primero, exacto, pero estaba en alemán (obviamente) por lo que estaría en la O. Siguió bajando por la lista hasta encontrar la B de Bruder y marco llamada.

-Gilbert no te puede atender ahora mismo, el hermano mayor le está a punto de dar amour- Francis era sin duda, con quien hablaba.

-Soy Romano.

-¿Oh? ¿Por qué me llamas desde el teléfono del alemán engominado, Romano?

-Que el Gil-teléfono es mio, so idiota- quien gritó al otro lado de la línea era Prusia y parecía en apuros.

-En fin, ¿Dónde está Toño?- prosiguió el francés.

-Llamar a una ambulancia y rápido.

-¿Qué pasa West? ¿Problemas con Italia?- Prusia parecía haber recuperado su teléfono.

-Llama a una ambulancia, mejor dos, RÁPIDO, estamos en mi casa- cada vez más histérico el sureño.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó alarmado.

-España está…- se contuvo de no derrumbarse allí mismo- creo que se muere si no se ha muerto ya.

-¿Cómo? Gil pon el manos libre que no me entero.

-España está se muere.

-Vamos para allá, Lovino- le contestó el francés- no cuelgues, por favor.

-¿Y West?

-En un estado parecido al de España…

-Mon Dieu…

-Démonos prisa, Fran, ve llamando a urgencias. Lovino, sigues ahí ¿no?

-¿Adonde me voy a ir si no?

-Estamos ya en la calle, no cuelgues.

-No lo haré- ¿Qué demonios les está pasando a los pervertidos nivel maestro? Aunque es normal dada la situación, pero no deja de ser raro su forma de actuar y hablar.

-Escúchame ahora- le habló Prusia- quiero que compruebes si están mein bruder y Antonio con pulso o no ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- primero comprobó al alemán que estaba al lado suyo- tu hermano está vivo pero con el pulso muy débil- a continuación fue a ver a España intentando no llorar- España está…casi no le noto el pulso.

-Tranquilo, ábrenos la puerta que ya estamos aquí- fue decirlo y hacerlo por el más joven. Enseguida la casa fue inundada por los dos locos amigos del español que abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente al ver a Lovino manchado de sangre y posteriormente a su inseparable amigo- llévame dónde está mi hermano, Romano- le pidió el prusiano, pero el ave amarilla fue más rápida y llamó a su amo, por lo que no hizo falta que fuera el italiano quedándose con el francés.

**Primer capítulo completado. Espero que os haya gustado, si queréis continuación o hay alguna cosa que necesite ser cambiada o consejo, decirme sin problemas. **


	2. Querido diario

_Querido diario, tú sabes que yo quiero mucho a mi hermano mayor Suiza, que nunca podré agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí y lo mucho que me cuida, pero diario hay algo que hace que me disguste tenerle por hermano y es que...es que quiero que deje de ser tan sobreprotector conmigo hasta el punto de disparar a cualquiera que se acerque a mí. Acepto que haga ese tipo de cosas con los que entren por sus fronteras ¡pero yo quiero relacionarme con los demás países!, y es que debes saber mi querido diario que no solo hablo de amistad con otros países sino también de algo más._

_Estoy en esa edad, según palabras de Hungría, en la que intereso por el sexo opuesto (o por los de mi mismo sexo) de un modo que no había sentido antes. Diario, solo tienes que ver como son mis vecinos. Al sur los hermanos Italia, son muy tiernos y aunque el mayor sea algo gruñón y malhablado, es muy amable y seguro que podría tener con ellos una buena relación (aunque según Hungría Italia es de Alemania y solo de Alemania…no comprendo demasiado lo que quiso decir)._

_Y hablando del rey de Roma, él es también muy guapo. Fuerte, serio, da algo de miedo pero se le ve buena persona y dulce en el fondo._

_Hace algún tiempo en una visita a la casa de Austria que hice junto a mi hermano, la nación alemana también estaba allí. Y pude comprobar con mis propios ojos, diario, que lo que esconde debajo de esa camisa no es de cartón o un rumor, NO NO NO NO pienses que le he desvestido yo, fue un accidente, lo juro por mi ovejita Heidi, lo que ocurrió fue que al salir él del baño tras la ducha… yo caminaba por el pasillo en ese momento nos encontramos de frente._

_¡Dios mío, diarito mio, que vergüenza pasé! pero que divertido a la vez. Cuando me miré al espejo estaba roja como un tomate como el chico que vive al sur de Francia ¿Como se llamaba?_

_No me acuerdo, diario._

_Ah, ya me acuerdo, se llamaba España._

_Otro igual, Dios debe de odiarme._

_Yo también quiero hacer como las otras chicas y salir por las noches, salir de esta casa y alejarme un poco de mi hermano. Si mi hermano fuera como Francia al menos no estaría tan indefensa en ciertos temas y no parecería tan ingenua. Además de que no se alejarían de mí por miedo a que Suiza este por los alrededores. _

_Ojala mi hermano fuera más liberal, no al cien por cien como Francia que se pasea desnudo pero un poco más abierto…al menos que me dejara a mí un poco más de libertad, para manosear esos cuerpos, DIGO para socializar un poco más con el sexo opuesto._

_Creo que mi hermano debería salir más, seguro que si pasa más tiempo con mujeres (u hombres, no sé que le gusta) y menos entre armas seria más feliz, y por ende lo seria yo. No quiero cambiarlo, porque no puedo, pero quisiera que hablara más con los otros, que riera, que me recordara menos al Tío Gilito de los dibujos._

_Estoy empezando a tener un poco de calor, ¿sabes diario? Creo que voy a abrir la ventana un poco._

_Ya estoy ¿por dónde iba? ¡Así! __Músculos__ Países. _

_Austria toca muy bien, aunque acercarme a él significaría enfadar tanto a Hungría como a mi hermano. _

_Estados Unidos es algo ruidoso eso tengo que decirlo, pero el Estados Unidos con el pelo como Francia es muy trasparente…literalmente…pocas veces le he visto._

_Hay tantos con los que hablar, tantos con los que quiero pasar una tarde…tu no lo ves diario pero estoy suspirando._

_UPS, mi hermano me está buscando ¿supongo será para preparar la cena?, te contaré lo último y me iré. En la reunión de esta mañana estuve hablando con Hungría y Ucrania…ellas también piensan como yo…aunque se pusieron un poco agresivas cuando mencioné a Prusia, a Austria y a Rusia. ¿Pero no es culpa mía, no? Solo respondí a su pregunta sobre mi opinión acerca de las otras naciones masculinas…me han propuesto salir una noche, maquillarme, vestirme de una forma menos ¿"loli"?, y desmelenarme un poco. _

_No te sorprendas diario pero…HE ACEPTADO_

_Con cariño, una nueva Liechtenstein. _

….

Suiza levantó la mirada del cuaderno (diario) claramente perturbado por los pensamientos de la que creía su hermanita inocente y dulce, sus pensamientos impuros ¿eso era lo que estaba haciendo en su cuarto hace un par de horas? Dejó el librito donde lo había encontrado y con cara pálida salió del cuarto del pequeño principado.

**Fin del capítulo 2. ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Merece ser continuada esta historia? ¿Reviews? **


	3. De médicos estamos

**Capitulo 3: De médicos estamos **

Aquella sería la primera de las muchas noches que pasarían en ese hospital, y aún no sabían que había pasado exactamente en el domicilio de los Vargas aquel mediodía. En la sala de espera, no se escuchaba nada más que el piar momentáneo de Gilbird.

El doctor había enviado a quirófano a los dos heridos y hacia ya un par de horas desde que el rubio había salido pero aún nadie les había informado de donde estaba. Se encontraba en coma, al menos eso sabían, por una cosa de esas que Romano o bien no entendía o bien no le interesaba demasiado. Ahora mismo tenía otras cosas en mente.

España

¿Cuándo iba a salir? ¿Cómo estaba? ¿Estaría en coma como el germano o saldría...? Prefería no pensarlo demasiado o le volverían a golpear los recuerdos en su cabeza, él no solo quería borrar aquella imagen del demacrado España de su mente, sino que también quería dejar de estar allí a la espera de Dios sabe que noticia, aunque había tenido tiempo de meditar otras cosas en la espera.

-¿En serio estás diciendo que no le digamos a nadie de esto, Romano?- preguntó Francia con el ceño fruncido.

-Por mí bien.

-¡Gil!

-Piénsalo por un segundo, Francis. El chico tiene razón, no sabemos quién ha atacado a mein bruder y a Toño. ¿Te imaginas lo que podría hacer si se entera de que siguen vivos y vulnerables?

-Eso...eso es cierto- se quedó mirando primero al italiano y luego a su amigo- pero hay un problema. ¿Cómo hacer desaparecer a dos naciones sin que nadie sospeche? ¿Qué les decimos a sus jefes? ¿O a los demás? Ni siquiera sabemos dónde está el pequeño Italia, esa es nuestra prioridad ahora ¿o no?- desesperado se alejó de los otros dos por el pasillo.

-Iremos...iremos contándolo poco a poco- propuso Lovino.

-Pero vamos a ver petit. Tenemos que pensar en nuestro papel como naciones y no en nosotros...

-Eso ya lo sé, bastardo pervertido. Pero...

-¿Pero qué?

-No sabemos quién ha atacado a España, como ha dicho el macho patatas albino. Y las heridas no parecen hechas por un asaltante normal…

-Espera. No estarás insinuando...-el pollito del prusiano Pío cuando este habló.

-¿Qué quién hizo esto fue...uno de nosotros? ¿¡Una nación!?

-Sí, eso es lo que os estoy diciendo, maldición.

-Mon Dieu...necesito sentarme- fue decirlo y hacerlo por el francés.

-Esto son ya palabras mayores...mierda ¡joder!

-Exacto. No sabemos quién o quienes atacaron al macho patatas mazado o al bastardo, por eso debemos irlo desvelando poco a poco.

-Esto se puede considerar una agresión que lleva a cosas mayores como una guerra, y ambos sabemos que Antonio ya no es tan fuerte- suspiró el albino- se haría un problema mayor del que ya es, todos sospecharían de todos. Sería un caos.

-De acuerdo, mes amis. Por ahora no se enterará nadie de esto.

Silencio

-¿Señor Beilschmidt?- una enfermera apareció por el dintel de la puerta buscando entre los tres hombres allí presentes quien podría ser el nombrado.

-¿Quién requiere la atención del asombroso?- levantándose se acercó a la chica- soy yo.

-Vengo para llevarle con su hermano, acompáñeme por favor, es la habitación 310.

-Creo...que me iré al cuarto de West- paso la mano por su cabello como si ese simple gesto le hiciera comprender mejor lo que está ocurriendo- ¿Qué vais a hacer vosotros?

-Yo me quedo aquí- Lovino cruzó los brazos.

-Yo me quedo con el chico, Gil.

-Muy bien. De todos modos estaré en la habitación de West, si necesitarais mis asombrosas habilidades para algo, llamarme al Gil teléfono- ambos, Romano y Francia, vieron al norteño irse por el pasillo junto a la enfermera.

-Vete a casa, Lovino. Yo me quedaré aquí. Debes preocuparte primero por Italia. Aunque no sé cómo quieres que le busquemos solo nosotros tres.

-España está casi muerto, idiota ¿Te has comido demasiados corchos de vino, o qué?

-Aquí estará a salvo- le dijo tomándole de los hombros- ¿Lo entiendes? ¿Y si tu hermano está igual o peor que Toño? ¿Y si está en tú casa o tirado en una calle? O peor aún ¿Y si los despreciables que han hecho esto lo están torturando?

-Joder, estoy demasiado...en shock como para pensar en una puta cosa con claridad.

-¿Prefieres entonces que vaya yo y te quedas tú? Ya has oído a Prusia, está por aquí cerca por si necesitas algo que el hermano mayor Francia no te pueda dar- le guiñó un ojo para relajarlo. Mala idea.

-Chigiiii

Por suerte o por desgracia, un médico apareció por el pasillo yendo hacia ellos.

-Señores Vargas y Bonnefoy ¿Verdad?- ellos asintieron levantándose de sus asientos- ¿Vienen por el señor Fernández? No se preocupen, está estable dentro de la gravedad en la que se encuentra.

-¿Cómo de esta grave?- pregunto Francia a falta de muy poco para que al italiano le tuvieran que ingresar también.

-Está en el mismo estado que la otra nación a la que hemos ingresado, el señor Beil...Beilmich...bueno ya me comprenden a quien me refiero.

-¿Está en coma? Antonio está...en coma.

-Sus heridas han sido mucho más graves y ha sido todo un milagro que saliera vivo de la operación. Por suerte para él que tiene una capacidad regenerativa mayor a la de los humanos, sino llega a ser por eso podría haberse quedado paralitico o aún peor, haber perdido la vida.

-Oh dio.

-¿Cuándo va a despertar?

-Es difícil determinar en estos casos pero...les iremos informando ¿Quien de los dos es su acompañante?

-Pues...- ambas naciones se miraron sin saber que nombre dar- los dos.

-Está bien, entiendo que sea difícil y todo les esté sucediendo demasiado rápido.

-¿Po-podemos verle ahora?- preguntó el italiano.

-No veo por qué no, se encuentra en la habitación 325.

Posiblemente tomaron un camino semejante al que minutos antes habría tomado el prusiano para ir a ver a su hermano menor, dado que ambas habitaciones están en la misma planta y muy cerca. El viaje fue en silencio absoluto, no había nada que decir. Al llegar a la puerta Romano vaciló, no estaba preparado para lo que había hay dentro.

-Me despido- el médico tendió la mano al francés- les enviaré a nuestro mejor médico, seguro que él está más familiarizado con gente como vosotros además ha sido quien les ha operado.

-Muchas gracias doctor- agradeció Francis.

Finalmente, y antes de que al menor se le fundiera el cerebro, entraron en la blanca y pulcra habitación, y como únicos muebles una televisión donde gastar todo el presupuesto para el año próximo, un sofá, un sillón y una mesita junto a la cama, una puerta que daría acceso al baño, y un armario. Y la cama, claro, esa cama donde el español parecía un muñeco, completamente conectado a un sinfín de aparatos, con una mascarilla de oxigeno y el pecho subiendo y bajando con forme a la respiración. Lovino suspiró aliviado. Francis fue el primero en acercase.

-Bonjour, menudo susto nos has dado. Si no te recuperas pronto tomaré a Italia del sur como parte del territorio francés y no podrás hacer nada para impedirlo- lanzó una risotada falsamente- recupérate, honhonhon no me obligues a hacerlo- apoyó una de sus manos sobre el hombro del malherido- Tenemos un trato ¿no? El hermano mayor se encarga- se aproximo a la puerta donde Roma estaba indeciso- voy a hacer una llamada, te dejo con él.

-Hola, España- le dijo cuando el francés cerró la puerta tras salir- bastardo, ¿Cómo se te ocurre dar estos sustos? ¿En coma dicen? Siesta por toda la cara yo lo llamo. Eres un vago, deberías estar cuidando los tomates o arreglando esa basura de disfraz, me queda un poco grande del cuello así que levanta el culo y hazlo como dios manda- se sentó en el sillón.

Quiso golpearlo, despertarlo aunque fuera a la fuerza pero cuando tuvo la mano en alto se congeló. Sintió que si simplemente lo rozaba se convertiría en un montón de fina arena y desaparecería cuando el viento entrara por la ventana con algo solo hacer acto de presencia.

-Esto es culpa mía, y lo sabes. Si yo fuera más fuerte o al menos algo más valiente, tú no tendrías necesidad de protegerme y yo sería el que estuviera en esa cama- hizo una pausa pues había soltado toda la frase sin pausa alguna y gastando su oxigeno- Ojala me hubieras convencido en ir a comer con tus amigos esta mañana, así tú estarías bien…al menos tú lo hubieras estado-suspiró recordando a su hermano despistado- Me has dejado solo España, no sabemos dónde está Veneziano- _como si alguna vez yo le hubiera importado más que ese macho patatas_, pensó- lo mismo está escondido en alguna parte de casa llorando o ha sido raptado por el malnacido que te ha hecho esto.

-Oh Romanito, no hables así de Ita, se que en el fondo te preocupas por él- esa sería la frase que quería escuchar del español en esos momentos, seguida de su cálida sonrisa mientras revolvía su cabello y un sonrojo italiano.

-Ojala hubiera sido más amable y cariñoso contigo, como lo eras tú conmigo.

Fuera el galo tecleaba en su teléfono como poseído por el demonio, un número.

-Cógelo, cógelo, cógelo.

-¿Âllo?…

-¡Canadá!- gritó feliz.

-Ah- gritó asustado- hola Francia ¿o-ocurre algo?

-Non nada, solo llamaba para ver como estabas. Hace tanto que no se de mi pequeño niño…

-Jejeje, estoy bien, gracias ¿Cómo estás tú?

-Triste. Anglaterre ha vuelto a cocinar…- soltó un falso sollozo.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?—preguntó divertido el canadiense.

-Veo desde la ventana de mi casa la nube de humo, Sacre Vu- escuchó reírse al chico.

-Eso es imposible.

-Cuando tengas esa nube encima ya veremos quién ríe mejor. Es un plan cejudo el suyo, no quiere que nadie tenga el hermoso sol. Normal que este así de enfadado, yo también lo estaría si todo el año lloviera en mi casa. Luego le haré una visita ¿Qué opinas?

-Yo…no se…

-Bueno, me tengo que ir. Si tienes algún problema llámame.

-E-esto…D´accord…entonces hasta luego.

-Au revoir- colgó feliz en parte porque el canadiense estuviera bien, aunque estaba nervioso, la idea que había tenido el italiano no le hacia la menor gracia…pero no iba a cambiar…era lo único que tenía claro.

**Fin del capítulo 3. Esta vez tarde menos de lo que pensé en terminar el capítulo de hoy, espero no defraudarles con como avanza la historia. Cualquier comentario es bien recibido. Gracias por leer. **


	4. La Fiesta del Té

**Fiesta del té**

_Una semana después del primer incidente…_

América había decidido pasar por la casa del inglés después de una semana sin noticias suyas. Estaba realmente preocupado por el rubio cuyas cejas habían sido motivo de burla en innumerables ocasiones. Toco la puerta y llamó al timbre esperando que el otro abriera, cosa que no ocurrió, y volvió a llamar.

-Iggy, soy yo, Alfred- dijo en voz alta el yankee.

-...pasa, pasa está la puerta abierta- la voz del inglés había sonado extraña, muy extraña, pero aún así el americano decidió entrar a la casa y abrió la puerta con cuidado despacio, muy despacio, siendo sorprendido por el sonido chirriante de una puerta que pedía ser engrasada- estoy en la cocina- se escuchó de nuevo al inglés.

El rubio con gafas sintió un escalofrío no por el hecho de que juntar a la isla con una cocina era más peligroso que un ruso sonriendo y su tubería, sino por la risotada que Arthur soltó tras destapar su localización. América caminó hasta la cocina solamente iluminando su camino la tenue luz que salía de la cocina, una vez llegado al cuarto no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asombrarse. Todo estaba lleno de dulces multicolores que llenaban la mesa central y las encimeras que no se parecían en nada las extrañas masas de scones que el cejudo solía "cocinar". Los azules ojos del norteamericano no cabían en su asombro cuando reparo en su antiguo tutor.

-Hello sweet~- Inglaterra enfrentó a su ex-colonia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que asustaba por dar la sensación que en cualquier momento se le desencajaría la mandíbula- mi niño querido, he preparado la merienda. Siéntate, y prueba los dulces que he hecho para ti.

-¿Los hiciste tú?- fue lo único que consiguieron articular las cuerdas vocales del más joven.

-¿Y quién si no?- le contestó y moviendo una de las sillas de la mesa principal e instó al joven a sentarse- vamos prueba- el americano, sin saber muy bien que hacer se sentó y el inglés se acerco a un pequeño armario y abrió sus puertas.

-Es...diferente a lo que sueles cocinar...- Alfred examinó uno de los cupcakes coloridos- parecen...parecen comestibles...y todo.

-Lo son- le afirmó el inglés mientras cogía algo que el otro no prestó atención- tienen un ingrediente secreto que hace poco decidí integrar en la receta y desde entonces son mucho más apetecibles y ricos...es más diría que están para morirse- soltó una carcajada semejante a la que antes había escuchado el país americano- no he podido parar de cocinarlos cuando vi lo ricos que estaban.

-¿Has estado cocinando por una semana entera sin descanso?

-¿Una semana? ¿De verdad? Se me ha pasado el tiempo volando- rió- pero en serio, cielo, prueba uno- el tono de voz del rubio repostero había cambiado radicalmente a uno que no dejaba a otra cosa que comer esos dulces que parecían decorados con esencia de unicornio.

-Está bien- el americano se llevó a la boca con miedo el cupcake y le dio un pequeño mordisco-...está bueno... ¿que lleva?

-Ya te lo dije, un ingrediente secreto.

-Puz eztan bu buenoz- contestó con la boca llena a causa de haberse metido en la boca toda la magdalena.

-Si quieres puedes comer hamburguesas, las he hecho para ti- Inglaterra puso sobre la mesa una cesta repleta de hamburguesas envueltas en plástico para que no se desparramarán.

-Grafiaf- contestó y desenvolvió una de las hamburguesas y le pegó un buen mordisco ajeno al detalle de que su ex-tutor lo miraba conteniendo la risa.

Cuando el país glotón acabó con todas las hamburguesas de la cesta, unas doce aproximadamente, fue a pedirle algo de beber al inglés cuando se percató de lo extraño que lo veía. Llevaba el pelo de un rubio pálido, que justificó que sería por la harina y se habría manchado con ella el cabello, su ropa también era extraña pues una camisa azul claro y un suéter rosa pastel no se parecía en nada a lo que solía llevar Arthur normalmente, pero lo que más le perturbó fueron sus ojos al darse la vuelta el inglés (pues mientras lo había estado observando había estado de espaldas a él preparando otra ronda de cupcakes) sus ojos eran de lo más curioso y extraños, azules y rosas que se alternaban dando un aire bizarro al más no poder a la figura del inglés junto a una pajarita azul que ya no quedaba nada del chico que el americano conocía.

-Oye Inglaterra- le llamó con temor- Que ojos más extraños tienes.

-Son para verte mejor, querido.

-Oye, Inglaterra. Que ropa tan curiosa llevas hoy.

-Es para tomar el té mejor, querido.

-Y... oye Inglaterra- el americano se llevó una mano al estomago y otra a la boca- creo...creo que me encuentro mal- contuvo una arcada- que llevaban esos dulces de especial.

-Son para crezcas mejor, querido. Estás en edad de crecer y no queremos que comas porquerías siempre, ¿verdad?

-Tengo que irme...- estados Unidos se levantó como pudo del asiento e intentó salir de la cocina pero tropezó con lo que parecía ser masa de galletas y cayó al suelo sin remedio.

-¿Te hiciste daño?- un falso tono de preocupación se percibía en la voz del inglés.

-Auch- a Alfred se le congeló la sangre al ver al perturbador inglés con un cuchillo en una de sus manos. Aterrado se levantó y tropezándose con todo lo que veía intento salir de allí, choco contra el marco de la puerta de la cocina y después con la pared en un intento de llegar a la entrada.

-Pero pequeño no te vayas aún nos queda tomar el té- rió tras suyo Inglaterra de manera enferma mientras el cuchillo bailaba de una mano a otra y seguía de cerca a su ex-colonia.

-Aléjate de mí- le chilló el otro a punto de llegar a la puerta y salir de esa pesadilla tan irreal como horrible para el rubio cuerdo.

-No, pequeño, aún hay que tomar el té ¿yo no te eduque para que seas tan mal chico?

-Estás loco- le espetó.

-¿Qué yo estoy loco? Yo no…yo no estoy loco- se detuvo abrazando su cabeza con ambos brazos aún sin soltar el cuchillo- YO NO ESTOY LOCO- le chilló mientras caía de rodillas al suelo.

-Arthur…escucha- el americano aprovechó para levantarse y recuperar el aliento- vamos a llevarte a un médico, no estás bien, así que- se acercó lentamente al otro para no asustarlo- ven conmigo.

-¿Al-Alfred?- le llamó la bizarra isla levantando la cabeza, por su expresión parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad.

-Sí, soy yo, dime- le intentó sonreír.

-En verdad…- Arthur le sostuvo la mirada para ver a su ex colonia- si estoy loco HAHAHAHAHA- antes de que el menor pudiera reaccionar intento propinarle un corte en el rostro, que falló a medias ya que consiguió apartarse lo suficiente para no ser cortado, pero sus gafas si recibieron el peligroso filo como resultado salieron disparadas del rostro de la nación del nuevo mundo.

-Detente, Inglaterra, por favor- el aterrado chico salió corriendo hacia la puerta la cual se abrió sin mucha resistencia y salió al nublado exterior, pero para mayor desgracia el inglés le clavó el filoso cuchillo en una de sus piernas consiguiendo que callera al suelo- Agh.

-Tendré que enseñarte modales, chiquitín mío- chasqueó la lengua mientras agarraba un objeto que América reconoció, un bate de beisbol- Buenas noches, cariñito.


End file.
